1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to walking aids, specifically those that are strong, lightweight, easily maneuverable and stable. The Walker-Trainer Shopper with Automatic Braking shall be referred to as WTS in this application. Optional adaptations allow folding of the handle for easy transportation.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
As the cane forms a basic structure this is the point to which the inventor has turned. The following U.S. patents are presentations to fill a need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,453 to Nasco the four wheel cane with brake is equipped soft rubber wheels. This would appear difficult to maneuver in tight spots and require lifting the front wheels in order to brake.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,533 to Meltzer a cane with two front wheels and two rear legs with friction stoppers. It must be lifted in order to move or turn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,457 to Tartaglia a attempt to give stability, maneuverability to user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,781 to Kanbar the presentation would be portable but strength and stability would be a question.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,461 to Kinney used by the blind with the braking action effective when the ground engaging wheel drops over a curb or in a depression.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,494,508 to Smith a roller cane with a shank that pivots on uneven ground. Designed to aid the blind to walk in a straight line on sidewalks with seams.